


Yesterday

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Aunt mimi is a good aunt, Bed-Wetting, Drunk Paul, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Vomiting, Wetting, responsible drinking, teenage John, teenage Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: T for languageTeenage Paul McCartney wets the bed in John’s house after getting drunk the night before.
Series: Beatles Omorashi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Yesterday

“John, you can’t let me go home. Please. My dad will kill me!”

“My aunt Mimi will kill both of us if she finds out where we were!”

A drunken Paul swayed, and John was quick to catch him before he fell. “Why don’t we run away? Just the two of us. It’ll be fun.”

“No.”

John got into his car, and Paul started to physically shake. “Hey, hey, Paul..” John got closer to him, pulling him in for a hug. “You alright?”

“J-John, you can’t let my dad see me like this. He’ll hurt me so bad. He’ll be so upset with me.”

John started to lead the younger boy to the car. He wasn’t wrong. His dad really would kill him, and he was scared that Paul wouldn’t be aloud to spend any time with him anymore.

“Alright, calm down. I’ll take you to my house. Is that alright?” Paul nodded into his shoulder. “Okay.. lets go.”

~~~

Paul awoke the next morning to find John at his desk, writing on a paper. “Morning, John.”

“Good morning, Paul. Did you sleep alright?”

“Er, yeah… What are you doing?” He started to get up but froze, feeling a wetness crawling beneath him. 

“I’m just writing a song.” When Paul didn’t respond, John turned around to see if he was alright. He saw Paul with wide eyes, now sitting up in bed. “Macca? You okay?”

“I..erm, Johnny, er..” Paul pulled the covers off of us body and got out of the bed, feeling gross enough. “I’m so sorry. God, I should have gone before bed. Christ.”

John immediately saw the stain on his pants. “Shit, Paul.”

“I’m so fucking sorry. God, and your pyjamas.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Let’s just get it all taken care of and get you out of here before Aunt Mimi finds out anything, okay?”

Paul started to pull the pants off, but they both heard a voice. “John? Johnny, are you awake?”

“Shit! John pulled his own pants off and threw them at Paul just as Paul had finished pulling his own shirt off. “Get in the closet. Hurry!” 

The younger boy slipped on the jeans and hurried into the closet. John was left holding the wet pyjama pants in his hand just as Mimi walked into the room.

“Everything all right in here?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. What about you?”

Mimi glanced over him at the bed. “What…?”

“I’m sorry, aunt Mimi. I don’t know what happened, but I wet the bed. I’m so sorry, I’ll get it sorted out.”

“Oh, honey, it’s fine,” she said, taking the clothes from John's hands. 

“Don’t, er, don’t do that. I can do that.”

“Nonsense. Why don’t you just hop in the shower? I’ll take care of this and the bed.”

“Oh, alright.” 

As soon as Mimi was out of the room, John was quick to find Paul in the closet. “Time for a shower. Come on.”

“John, I just want to go home. I can take one there. I don't want to be anymore of a problem.”

“You’re not a problem, Macca! You’re my friend, and even though you got a bit carried away last night, it’s my job to protect you. And making sure you’re father doesn’t find out that you wet yourself is important right now, yeah?”

“I guess.”

“Great. Now let’s go to the bathroom.”

They started to make their way there, but Paul stopped, grabbing his head before promptly bending over and throwing up. “It hurts so bad, Johnny. I’m sorry.”

John looked him over worriedly. “Maybe we should tell aunt Mimi. You really don’t look too good.”

“What if she gets mad at you, though?”

“Paul, your health is more important than that.”

But their choice was effectively taken at as Mimi came running into the hall. “Oh, John, have you been si- oh! Paul?”

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Smith.”

“Aunt Mimi, he’s not feeling too good at all.”

She looked at the younger boy. “Get him to the couch, Johnny.”

John led him to the couch, fetching him a cup of water. Not two minutes later, Mimi was sitting across from them. Paul curled into John for comfort.

“Are you feeling alright, Paul?”

“Yes, quite well, Mrs. Smith. Thank you.”

She smiled. “It’s no trouble. John? Would you like to explain what’s going on?”

“Er, well, Paul actually wet the bed last night, and I went to help him into the shower, but he, er, you know.”

“Well, I know that part. I meant why is he here anyway?”

“Well, I’d rather not explain that part.”

“I was irresponsible,” Paul said, keeping his head down. “I was drinking because I wanted to be cool, and I tried to get John to join me, but he said he wouldn't because he was driving me home. And.. and apparently I’m a real lightweight because, er, well.. I don’t know. I didn’t want to go home because I was afraid my dad would hit me for it, but John took me here instead.”

“John?”

“Well, I couldn’t have him going home like that. Do you know what his dad would’ve done?” John was starting to get angry.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, alright John? And Paul, I just want you to know that no matter how it makes you feel, drinking like that is not safe. Especially when you’re fifteen.”

“I understand.”

“Good. Now go have a shower and John can take you home.”

“Thank you.” Paul was quick off the couch, seeing that the hallway had already been cleaned.

“John?” John looked worriedly at her. “Thank you for being there for him. I know his parents probably don’t understand, but you really are a lifesaver to him. God, he could’ve gotten so hurt last night. What were you two thinking?!”

“I’m sorry. Truly. I wasn’t thinking, and I really shouldn’t have let him do it, but he was having such a great time, and he never really gets that kind of break.”

“Well, either way, I’m proud of you for choosing not to. For choosing to be safe.” She got up to hug John.

“Thanks, aunt Mimi.”


End file.
